my sakura
by Hika4Kao
Summary: What will happen when Fujitaka learns about sakura's illness what will he risk to save her.Sad story


I dont own any characters od Cardcaptor Sakura. This story is about Fujitaka and Sakura Sakura's mom is alive and toya doesent exsist (How sad) Well this story is one my mother always told me jsut added Sakura instead of the character that was originally their.

The day that my little Sakura was born I didn't feel great happiness because I wanted a son . 2 days later I went to look for my 2 women one looked pale and the other happy and with sleepy eyes . In a few months I let myself be captivated by the smile of my Sakura. Since then i started to love her like crazy. Her little face and her delighted eyes never not even for a second left my thoughts. One day she asked me "Daddy when im16 what will be my present?" "But my dear your only 10 years old," I told her. She smiled and said "I know Daddy but you always say that time flies," And it was true Sakura was already 15 years old and had great scores in school. She occupied all the space in the house in the mind and in the hearts of the family especially her father's. It was a Sunday morning when we were off to church Sakura tripped on something, well that what we all though and she fell I caught her immediately so she wouldn't hit the floor. Later she slowly fell from her chair and she had almost fainted. We took her to the hospital she had to be their for 10 days the doctors informed me that my daughter had a serious sickness that affected her heart. "Daddy I'm going to die aren't I? that's what the doctors told you isn't it?" She told me. "No my dear your not going to die god who is so great would never permit me to lose what I love most in this world," "Daddy the one who die can they ever see their loved ones again? Do you know if somehow they could return?" "Hmm well my dear in reality no one has ever returned to tell something about that but if I died I would never leave you alone being in a far away place I would find a way to communicate with you I would use the wind to come and see you," "The wind?" She said confused. "And how would you do that Daddy?" "Well I don't really know my dear all I know is that when I died you will feel that im always with you when a soft wind blows past your face and a fresh breeze kisses your cheeks," That same day in the afternoon they called the father the sickness was getting worse his daughter was going to die. They needed a new heart because hers wouldn't last more than another 10 or 15 days. "A heart and where am I suppose to get a heart from?" That same month Sakura was going to celebrate her sweet 16. It was a Friday in the afternoon when they finally got a donor everything was going to change. And then on Sunday morning Sakura was operated. Total success!. Yet Daddy hadn't come to visit her and Sakura missed him a lot her mother told her that everything would be okay and gave her a tender hug. Later on when they all arrived home they sat down on the big couch in the living room and her mother with tears in her eyes gave Sakura a letter that was from her father. It read: "Sakura my great love at the moment that you are reading my card you must be 16 years old and have a strong heart beating in your chest, that's what the doctors promised. You couldn't imagine how sad it makes me feel not being able to be by your side right now. When I knew you were going to die I though I was going to die as well and I asked myself what could I do? After along time thinking I decided the best thing I could do for you is give answer to a question you asked me when you were little, do you remember? The one that I never answered. I decided to give you the most beautiful present that anyone could have possibly give, my heart I give you my entire life and let you decide to do what you think its best for it, feeling 1000 happy feelings and that in your world the most important thing is your wanting to live, Live my daughter I will always be by your side I love you and I will always love you because your are the most beautiful thing that this life has given me I love you Sakura" Sakura cried all day and all night. The next day she left to the cemetery and sat on top of the dads grave and cried "Daddy know I know how much you loved me I also love you and will remember you forever," And in that moment the leafs from the trees arose slowly and flowers went flying down. Sakura felt that a soft wind blew past her face and a fresh breeze kissed her cheeks. She lifted her head to the sky feeling an immense peace. She stood up and left with the happiness of knowing that she carried in her heart the greatest love in the world.


End file.
